Nunca por mi, siempre por ti
by Juvia Agreste
Summary: Chat Noir estaba pálido, su lady... Su hermosa dama, era su acosadora. Bridgette Dupaín-Cheng
1. Chapter 1

Un día normal, en una ciudad normal, otro akuma estaba atacando París, y dos héroes estaban protegiendo la ciudad.

-¡Chat Noir, detenlo un momento!- grito Ladubug saliendo de una explosión.

-¡En seguida, my lady!- Chat Noir salió disparado detrás del joven akumatizado lanzando flechas.

-¡Sientan el dolor de un corazón roto!

-Oye- Chat se acercó- Hay muchas chicas en el mundo, ya habrá alguna que te ame.

-¡No entiendes nada!- grito Dark Heart mientras flotaba- ¡¿Sabes lo que significa amar cada día a alguien que te ignora con la misma intensidad?!

Chat solo se quedó callado, y después de una pausa respondió gravemente.

-Si… Mejor de lo que crees.

-¡Listo, Chat!- grito Ladybug.

-Lo siento, pero mi lady me necesita

-¡Lucky Charm!- en las manos de Ladybug apareció un espejo, después de mirar a todos lados, ideo un plan -¡Chat, corre a ese edificio y usa tu Cataclismo!

-¡Entendido!- Chat corrió a la pared- ¡Cataclismo!

La pared se empezó a derrumbar, los pedazos cayeron sobre Dark Heart, haciendo que huyera hacia el frente.

Ladybug aprovechó para que el reflejo del sol le diera en los ojos.

-¡Chat, quítale el arco!

Al saltar, Chat le quito el arco y se lo lanzo a Ladybug.

Rompió el arco y salio una mariposa negra la cual salio volando.

Ladybug purifico esa mariposa.

-Adios, pequeña mariposa.

Lanzo el espejo y grito:

-¡Miraculous Ladybug!

Todo se restauró, cuando Chat Noir se acercó para chocar los puños, sintió que algo no estaba bien, pero ignoro ese mal pensamiento.

-¡Lo hicimos!- justo en ese momento, el anillo de Chat sonó.

-Es hora de que me vaya, my lady- le beso la mano, le llamó la atención que ésta no lo alejara asi que levanto la vista- ¿my lady?

Sin previo aviso, ladybug se desplomó. Chat Noir la sujetó justo a tiempo.

Chat sabía que no tenía mucho tiempo, intentó despertarla, sin éxito.

-¡Ladybug, despierta!

Ladybug hizo ademanes de despertar. Luego abrió los ojos con dificultad.

-Chat…rápido, llévame a la panadería de los Dupaín-Cheng.

-Sí, claro- Chat saltó de casa en casa, en ese momento se oyeron los pendientes de Ladybug. Llegó justo a tiempo a la terraza de Bridgette para ver la transformación desaparecer y que se viera una chica de pelo largo, atado en dos coletas, de un color azul.

Chat estaba pálido, no podía creerlo, su lady…su hermosa dama, era su acosadora.

Bridgette Dupaín-Cheng.

Chat tardo en darse cuenta de que una criatura de color rojo salió de los aretes de Bridgette. Para cuando reparó en esto. Tikki se había acercado a Bridgette y le acariciaba la mejilla.

-Este… tu eres… ¿el Kwami de Ladybug?- preguntó Chat.

Tikki se quedó callada. Finalmente le respondió sin apartar la vista de Bridgette.

-No puedes decirle nada a nadie de esto, te lo pido. Le arruinaría las cosas a Brid.

En ese momento, un jadeo los hizo dirigir su mirada a la chica que seguía en los brazos de Chat.

-¿Tikki? ¿Qué sucede? ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Chat? ¿Pero qué…?

Cuando Bridgette reaccionó se dio cuenta de que estaba en su casa, en su terraza, para ser más exactos. Rebobinó todo lo que recuerda, -la explosión, oh, si, recuerda haber recibido un golpe en el vientre; la reparación de la cuidad, y luego, su derrumbe, recuerda que le pidió a Chat que la trajera, así que levantó la vista hacia su compañero gatuno, sonrió.

-Supongo que ahora que sabes quién soy realmente, estas completamente desilusionado.

Chat no dijo nada, no podía, su corazón no le dejaba creer que la chica a la que amaba fuera la chica que lo desesperaba. Lo irónico de la situación no hacia más que darle dolores de cabeza. La soltó y se levanto.

-Yo…yo… me tengo que ir- y son mas, salto hacia los tejados.

-Bridgette, ¿estas bien? Me preocupa que te hayas desmayado, se supone que el Lucky Charm repara incluso los golpes de la batalla.- Tikki la miraba preocupada

La ojiazul no hizo nada más que sonreír.

-Tranquila, estoy bien, el que me preocupa se acaba de ir por los tejados.

Chat llego a su casa, entro a su habitación por la ventana, se deshizo la transformación, y se dejó caer en su cama. No se molestó en cambiarse siquiera. Fueron demasiadas emociones el día de hoy. Félix no tardo en escuchar las burlas de Plagg.

-No puedes creerlo, ¿verdad? Que la persona por la que siempre suspiras es quien siempre suspira por ti. ¡Oh, adorado Camembert! ¡Por eso yo siempre te elegiré!

-Cállate, Plagg.

Félix necesitaba pensar. Mentiría si dijera que no estaba decepcionado, pero, vamos, ¿quién creería que aquella chica que siempre lo acosaba seria la grandiosa Ladybug? Definitivamente no lo esperaba. Necesitaba respuestas.

Plagg parecía saber qué es lo que pensaba el rubio porque añadió.

-Yo que tú, no lo haría, corres el riesgo de hacer enojar a Tikki, recuerda que te pidió no decir nada.

-Espera, ¿eso fue una amenaza?- Félix se incorporó en la cama, y observó al pequeño Kwami que flotaba en su habitación.

-No creo que se deba llamar amenaza, pero tómalo como una advertencia, nosotros sabemos quiénes son ustedes y…

-Espera- Félix lo interrumpió de forma muy brusca, lo cual hizo fruncir el ceño al Kwami- dijiste que saben quiénes somos nosotros, ¿Eso significa que tú siempre supiste quien era Ladybug?

Plagg tardo en contestar, sabía cómo reaccionaría el rubio.

-Si.

-¿Y nunca pensaste que querría saberlo?

-¡Por supuesto que si¡ no soy tonto- se indignó Plagg

-¡¿Y por qué nunca me lo dijiste?!

-¡Nunca preguntaste! ¿¡Que deber tengo yo de decirte las cosas si nunca me preguntas nada!?

Félix entrecerró los ojos, luego sonrió. Plagg tomo distancia, sabía que significaba esa sonrisa y nunca la gradaba.

-No te daré nada de queso por un mes.- sentencio Félix.

Plagg estuvo a punto de desmayarse.

-¡¿Por qué?!

-No me dijiste nada sobre Bridgette.

-¡AGHH! ¡Pagarás por esto¡ ¡Te declaro la guerra¡

Y sin más, se dio la vuelta y se fue al otro lado de la habitación. Félix no pensaba seguir discutiendo, así que se cambió y se metió a la cama.

Al día siguiente, se podía notar que Félix estaba de un humor de perros. Tanto que ni siquiera Bridgette se atrevió a acercase.

Su mejor amigo, Nino fue el valiente que decidió acercase.

-Oye, viejo, ¿Qué tienes? Te ves de muy mal humor

-Nino… es solo que un…gato me despertó de manera muy… molesta.

-¡Viejo, apestas a pescado! ¿Qué demonios te paso!?

Félix no contesto, el solo pensarlo le hacía hervir su sangre.

Estaba durmiendo tranquilamente cuando una sensación de algo frio le hizo despertarse, cuando bajo la mirada a sus pies descubrió un montón de pescados esparcido por toda su habitación.

Félix seguía refunfuñando cuando observo que Bridgette estaba platicando con dos chicos y su amiga un poco más adelante que ellos.

-Nino, ¿Qué tenemos hoy de clases?

-Pues tenemos, Matemáticas, Historia, Literatura, Quimica e Ingles. ¿Por qué la pregunta?

-Tengo que hacer algo, y necesito que me hagas un favor.

-Claro, ¿de qué se trata?

-Necesito que me dejes con Bridgette a solas.

Nino se detuvo a medio camino al salón. ¿Qué le pasó a su mejor amigo?

Sujeto por los hombros a su amigo y lo puso frente a él.

-¿Qué le hiciste a Félix?- le dijo completamente serio.

-Nino, deja de ser tan melodramático- Felix se solto del agarre. Y siguió caminado.

Las clases transcurrieron sin problemas, claro, sin mencionar que Chloé hizo una rabieta cuando la profesora asigno los equipos para un trabajo y Félix le toco trabajar con Bridgette.

-¡Profesora, haga de nuevo los equipos! ¡Yo debo trabajar con Félix! ¡Estamos predestinados a estar juntos!

-No, señorita Burgeois, es mi última palabra.

Cabe decir que Bridgette estaba de los nervios, nunca le había tocado trabajar con su amor platónico.

Niño le susurro a Félix

-Parece que no necesitaras de mi ayuda

-Eso parece.

Félix se volteó para hablarle a Bridgette.

-Oye, con respecto al trabajo… ¿te molesta si vamos a tu casa?

Bridgette se quedó sin habla, por no hablar de Nino y Claude, no esperaban que le hablara tan rápido ni tan abiertamente. Por suerte, Claude estaba con ella.

-No te preocupes, no habrá problema.- respondió este.

Félix no muy convencido asintió con la cabeza. No sabía por qué, pero no le agradaba, que hubieran respondido por ella.

Al finalizar las clases, Félix esperaba a Bridgette para ir a su casa.

Bridgette se acercó a él, pero Nathaniel se apresuró a cruzarse en su camino.

-Eh… Bridgette, qu-queria saber si po-podias… eh, escuchar lo que te-tengo que de-decirte.

-Hum…- miro en dirección a Felix, buscando aprobación, este asintio- claro, pero que no sea demasiado tardado. ¿Ok?

En cuanto Bridgette se alejo con Nathaniel, este saco a su kwami.

Plagg no parecía muy contento.

-Plagg, transfórmame.

-¿Por qué debería?

-Hazlo y ya

Plagg suspiro. Lo transformó y Chat Noir se dedicó a seguir a la pareja que se había alejado.

Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca para oír su conversación, observo que Nathaniel sostenía una rosa y se la entregó a Bridgette.

-Esto es para ti.

-Nath, que lindo de tu parte.

-Quería saber si tu… Tú... querrías ser mi- no pudo terminar la frase, pues cierto héroe gatuno había aparecido en mitad de los dos y se llevó a Bridgette.

-¡¿Chat?!- gritó Bridgette


	2. la ira de Gato Negro

-¡Chat, basta, bájame!

Bridgette trataba de zafarse de su amigo gatuno. Pero en ese momento no era Ladybug, no tenía la fuerza para hacerlo.

Chat no parecía escucharla, la sangre y la cabeza le ardían. ¿Cómo se atrevía ese cabeza de tomate a acercarse a SU Bridgette?

Poco tiempo lo pensó mejor, y se dio cuenta de su actitud.

¿Su Bridgette? ¿Desde cuándo lo era?

Aminoró el paso hasta que se detuvo. Bajo a Bridgette para hablar con ella.

Pero en cuanto la bajó, esta lo empezó a golpear.

-Oye, princesa, tranquila- Chat se cubría como podía.

-No, eres un idiota, Chat, ¿Qué diablos te pasó? ¿Qué carajos hacías allí? ¿Por qué me alejaste de mi amigo?

-¿¡Que?! ¿¡sabias lo que te queria decir?

-¿!Que importa eso?¡ ¡soy libre de decidir si le decía que si o no!

-¿¡O sea que podias haberle dicho que si?!

-¿!Que te importa?¡

No parecía conveniente seguir discutiendo en un tejado, asi que Chat Noir la sujeto y la bajo al suelo.

Bridgette pensaba seguir discutiendo de no ser por que unos labios la callaron y le despejaron todo pensamiento. Nunca había recibido un beso, asi que por instinto le respondio.

Fue hasta que en su cabeza unas mini Bridgette le gritaban:

"empújalo, pegale, aléjate"

Trato de alejarse lo mas que pudo, pero mientras mas lo intentaba, con mas fuerza la sujetaba.

Hasta que realmente necesito de aire, solto sus labios.

Bridgette jadeaba, su cabeza no pensaba racionalmente. Levanto la vista y Chat le sujeto ambos lados de la cara.

-Entiende, tu eres MI lady, no te prestare a nadie ERES MIA

-¿Quien te dijo… quien te dijo que soy tuya?

-Es algo que decidí por mí mismo. No pienso perderte.

-Ni siquiera te conozco, no sé quién eres.

-Eso hay que arreglarlo.- agrego con una sonrisa ladina.

-Mejor regrésame al colegio, deje a un amigo esperando.

Chat sabia que hablaba de él, pero eso no evito que sintiera celos.

-¡¿ahora resulta que tienes amigos por todos lados?¡

-¿Por qué te enojas?

-Por nada- dijo cortante y apartando la vista de Bridgette.

Esta no dijo nada, solo suspiro, estaba harta de los celos de chat, que por cierto, eran infundados.

Abrió su bolso y saco a Tikki.

-Tikki, transfórmame.

Salió volando por su yo-yo dejando a Chat solo, enfurruñado y celoso.

-Oye, galán- una voz surgió en la cabeza del gato- ¿recuerdas que te dejo a TI esperando?

Chat maldijo mentalmente. Odiaba todo. Sus celos, su odio infundado, y sobre todo, al maldito cabeza de tomate que hizo toda la pelea-

Como pudo, llego al colegio antes que Ladybug. Toda una proeza, pues nunca lo había logrado.

Se des transformo justo en el momento en que ella aparecía.

-Perdón por haber tardado tanto- llego jadeando

-No importa- dijo tan frio como siempre-vayamos rápido a tu casa.

Bridgette se quedo callada. Pensándolo mejor, no era buena idea llevarlo a su casa. Si su tio se peleo con su novia (que era lo mas probable) estaría borracho y con ganas de golpear todo, pero si no lo lleva, se veria mal, pues acepto que irían a esta.

-No lo se, mi tio probablemente este borracho, creo que no podremos ir a mi casa hoy.

Felix suspiro, no parecía tan malo no ir a su casa, de todas formas, no es como si no supiera donde vive.

-Bueno, entonces te veo mañana para empezar el trabajo.

-Si- respondió Bridgette muy enérgicamente- Hasta mañana.

El dia siguiente llego y Felix estaba contento de tener una excusa de poder hablar con Bridgette, pero toda esa alegría desapareció cuando la vio rodeada de gente.

Le llamo la curiosidad que hasta Chloe se acerco peocupada por ella, y eso que la odia con todo su ser.

Se acerco para ver que era todo ese alboroto y descubrió el hermoso rostro de Bridgete golpeado brutalmente.

Feliz se quedo si aire, su hermosa Bridgette, con su rostro tan dulce, su hermosa sonrisa, tenia unos golpes tan fuertes, que ni siquiera el mejor maquillaje podía taparlo.

En su ojo derecho tenia un moretón tan grande que estaba negro, sus mejillas no tenían color, sus labios partidos y demacrados. Aun a pesar de los golpes, mantenía una sonrisa débil.

-En serio Claude- la escucho decir- no sucede nada, solo son unos golpes.

-Brid, esto se acaba hoy, nunca te había dejado tan mal nadie.

-No te preocupes, solo es una herida.

-Herida mi cabeza, Bridgette, ¿qué te sucedió?

Bridgette alzo la vista ante la nueva voz y se le detuvo el corazón.

Felix estaba de pie mirándola con horror. Se sintió horrenda, ella toda golpeada de seguro era una vista desagradable para el.

-Felix…yo…yo... no creo que debas verme en este momento. Claude, dile a la profesora que me sentí mal y estoy en la enfermería.

Se levanto dispuesta a irse a la enfermería a descansar, se despidió de todos y camino con paso lento hacia la enfermeria, fue ahí cuando Felix se dio cuenta de que el tobillo lo tenia vendado. Lo más probable era que se lo hubiera lastimado.

Algo en él se rompió, probablemente fue su paciencia, explotando como si de una bolsa se tratase. Cargó a Bridgette como princesa y se dirigió al pelinegro.

-Yo la llevo a la enfermería, dile a la profesora que no pude venir por un asunto de suma importancia.

Tanto Claude como Bridgette se quedaron de piedra. El lobo solitario de la escuela, el famoso Félix Agreste que era conocido por ser más frio que el polo norte, estaba haciéndole un favor a Bridgette Dupaìn-Cheng mejor conocida como "la acosadora sin descanso".

Era de esperarse que Bridgette se puso roja como el tomate, ya que estaba en los brazos de Félix, la persona que juro amar no importa lo que pase.

Por otra parte, Félix estaba súper furioso. ¿Quién fue el maldito loco que se atrevió a tocarle un simple pelo a su hermosa Bridgette? Ese sujeto lo iba a pagar, y caro.

Una vez en la enfermería, Felix acostó a Bridgette en una cama y la tapo.

Se sento a su lado y respiro profundamente.

-¿Cómo te hiciste esos golpes, Bridgette?

Brdgette se tapo la cara con las sabanas, ¿era mucho pedir que nadie la molestara con eso? Aun si era Felix, tenia miedo de que el se burlara de su situación actual.

-Lo siento, pero no te lo puedo contar.

Felix suspiro, penso y penso hasta que se le ocurrio una idea.

-Disculpa, pero tengo que ir al baño.

Salio de la habitación y se fue a la azotea. Una vez ahí, saco a Plagg. Este sonreía.

-Dejame adivinar, quieres que te transforma para que te cuente lo que le sucedió.

-¿Qué comes, que adivinas?

Una vez transformado, se acerco a la enfermeria y entro.

Por suerte, la enfermera no estaba, asi que entro como si estuviera en su casa. Cabe mencionar que Bridgette se quedo con la boca abierta.

-Chat ¿Se puede saber que haces aquí?

-Mis instintos gatunos me indicaron que una prrrincesa estaba en problemas.

Bridgette entrecerró sus ojos azules. Era obvio que la espiaba

-Es en serio.

Chat Noir se puso serio.

-Veras, estaba patrullando y vi dando vueltas a un chico rubio, me acerque y le pregunte que sucedía.

Una pequeña voz susurro en la cabeza de Chat.

-¿En serio? ¿Te usas a ti mismo como excusa?

Chat lo ignoro y siguió.

-Me conto que una compañera estaba lastimada y que no sabía cómo ayudarla.

Bridgette se sonrojó. El famoso Félix Agreste estaba preocupada por ella. Sin quererlo, esbozó una sonrisa tímida que no pasó desapercibida por Chat.

Y este se enojó. No podía evitarlo. Era EL el que estaba ahí por ella. No Félix, no nadie.

Chasparreo.

-En fin- la voz de chat trajo de vuelta a Brid- le pregunte el nombre de su compañera, ¡y cuál fue mi sorpresa al momento que dijo Bridgette Dupaín-Cheng!

Por tercera vez en menos de 10 minutos, Bridgette se volvió a sonrojar. ¿Que era esto, el día de los sonrojos?

Pero Chat solamente estaba ayudando, así que era justo contarle lo sucedido.

Suspiro y empezó.

-A decir verdad, ayer que nos peleamos- al decir esto, le lanzo una mirada de reproche a Chat, que lo ignoró- llegue con mi compañero el cual viste, íbamos a ir a mi casa por un proyecto, pero luego recordé que mi tipo estaría en casa, borracho. Y le molesta que lleve… visitas. Así que cancele la ida. Nos despedimos y me dirigí a mi casa.

El problema es que cuando llegue, mi tipo estaba un poco… inestable.

-¿A que te refieres?- pregunto Chat

-Pues…

Brid titubeo, una vez llegado a ese punto, tenía miedo. Solo de recordarlo…Cerró los ojos, lo cual preocupo a Chat.

Pero cuando los abrió de nuevo, el valor que demostraba en cada batalla aparecía en ellos, el brillo marcaba sus bellos ojos azules, lo cual admiro a Chat.

-Mi tío estaba borracho.

Esas palabras calaron en Chat. Sintió como un balde de agua fría callera sobre el y palideció. ¿Es en serio?

-¿Y tu no hiciste nada?

-No es eso, me da miedo. Además, mi tipo no es malo, el problema es que cuando toma pierde los estribos.

-Bueno, ¿Y por qué estaba borracho?

-Mi tipo constantemente pelea con su novia, así que cuando pasa lo inevitable, toma. No le gusta que la mencionen cuando esta borracho, y fue mi error hacerlo, aunque sabía que probablemente estuviera borracho cuando llegue.

Chat no dijo nada, sabia que si se movia un solo centímetro explotaría.

Bridgette no se atrevía a pedirle que rompiera el silencio. La incomodidad era palpable.

-¿Por qué no le quisiste decir nada a Fèlix?- pregunto Chat con voz grave

Bridgette abrió la boca.

-¿Cómo sabes…?

-Eso no importa- le corto- Respóndeme.

Bridgette frunció el ceño. El tono de Chat no le agradaba.

-¿Por qué te interesa saber eso?

-Por nada. Por favor, responde.

Bridgette suspiro.

-Tengo miedo de que se burle de lo que me paso. No se, pero no soy tan cercana a el como para contarle mis cosas como a ti.- le dirigió una sonrisa a Chat- a ti te confío hasta mi vida.

Eso hizo hincharse de orgullo a Chat. Por otro lado, no le agrado eso de que no confía en Félix, ¡Pero si era el mismo, por Dios¡

Llego a la conclusión de que eso tendría que cambiarlo, pero poco a poco.


	3. El maldito cabeza de jitomate

Hola, mis amados humanos!

Sé que soy una verguenza por no actualizar. y por ello, traigo cap. nuevo!

!Chan, chan, chan!

Chat sabía que debía irse, su miraculous no tardaría en sonar, y era cuestión de tiempo que la enfermera llegara o uno de sus compañeros viniera a verla.

Pero no quería irse. Estaba disfrutando de la compañía de Bridgette.

-Y…¿Qué piensas de que vaya a tu casa hoy, mi lady?

Bridgette sonrió.

-Ni creas que eso pasará. No estas invitado a mi casa.

-¿Y que tengo que hacer para conseguir estarlo?

-Un beso. Mío para ser más precisos.

Bridgette no supo lo que había desatado. Solo estaba jugando. Y lo comprendió hasta que vio a Chat esbozar una sonrisa más grande que la del gato Chesare.(¿ASI SE ESCRIBE?)

-Así que… otro beso, ¿eh?

Se acercó lentamente a Brid, tanto que la empezó a poner sumamente nerviosa.

-C…Chat… a…aléjate… t..te lo advierto…

-¿Por qué debería? Yo quiero ser tu invitado, aunque -se detuvo- ya te he besado.

-Ese beso no cuenta. Además, Félix podría volver…

-¿Así? Quiero ver qué cara pondrá cuando vea que el famoso Chat Noir besó a Bridgette Dupaín-Cheng.- su voz se hacía más ronca a cada momento. Lo cual despertaba algo en Bridgette que no comprendía.

-Chat…

Estaban a un dedo de besarse…

La enfermera llegó abriendo de manera estrepitosa la puerta. Asustando tanto a Chat como a Bridgette. Esta, roja como un tomate (o más), alejó a Chat a empujones. A Chat no le molestaba la presencia de la enfermera, es más, la hubiera besado más pasionalmente, de no ser porque detrás de la enfermera, logró vislumbra un pelo rojo.

Lanzó un gruñido. ¿Qué demonios hacia aquí el cabeza de jitomate en la enfermería?

-No alces la vista.- le dijo a Brid la cual estaba todavía roja por que los pilló la enfermera.

Pero ella, como buena mujer que no acepta las ordenes de un chico, alzó la vista.

Chat la fulminó con la mirada. ¿Qué sentido tiene decir algo si no te harán caso? Y a regañadientes miró al cabeza de jitomate

Era impresionante el aura asesina que transmitía Chat, y todos, excepto Bridgette, sabían a quién iba dirigida.

Bridgette, ajena a todo le habló a Nathaniel, ignorando el hecho de que el pelirrojo también lanzaba miradas de odio al héroe de Paris.

-Nath, ¿qué haces aquí? ¿Acabaron las clases?

Este desvío su mirada hacia la ojiazul y enrojeció. Lo cual no hizo sino más que aumentar la furia del rubio.

-E…E…Escuché que estabas en la enfermería y Chloé me dijo que era porque estabas lastimada.

Solo la enfermera ignoró las últimas palabras de Nath.

La cabeza de Brid corría a mil por hora. ¿Nath y Chloé hablaban sin pelear? ¿Qué significaba eso? ¿su relación había mejorado? Necesitaba respuestas. No iba a permitir que la Queen Bee lastimara a un joven tan dulce como él. Porque estaba segura de que lo estaba utilizado para algo. Y ella averiguaria para que lo queria.

-¿En serio? ¿y porque te lo dijo?

La enfermera la miró sonriendo. La enfermera (llamémosla María) sabia el porqué de la pregunta; todos conocían la manera de ser de la hija del Alcalde. Pero los hombres malinterpretan las palabras a su parecer.

Chat y Nath la miraron. He aquí lo que entendieron cada uno.

POV Chat

Bridgette mira mucho a ese cabeza de jitomate. A mí también me interesa la relación de Chloé y este tipo. Pero, ¿Por qué Brid lo preguntó tan celosa? ¿No sabe que es mía? ¿Qué no se lo aclaré con ese beso?

FIN POV CHAT

POV NATH

Bridgette suena muy molesta. ¿Por qué? No hice nada malo. Solo hable con Chloé. Después de lo que pasó ayer, era necesario hacerlo.

FIN POV NATH

El anillo de Chat sonó. Y no pudo parecerle mejor a Nath.

-Oye, está sonando. Creo que tienes que irte. ¿No escuchas? ¿o acaso…quieres que Brid sepa quién eres?

Chat le lanzó una mirada de odio mezclada con incredulidad. ¿él no podría…?

-Bueno, creo que tendré que irme. Cabeza de jitomate. No le hagas nada. Estaré vigilando.

-¿Cabeza de jito…?

No dejó que terminara. Salió de la puerta y se fue a la azotea.

Una vez ahí, una luz verde iluminó el suelo y apareció Félix junto con una criatura negra en forma de gato en su hombro.

Félix suspiraba fuertemente. Apretaba sus puños con tanta fuerza que sus nudillos se pusieron blancos.

Necesitaba expulsar toda su rabia. Se quitó la chaqueta y la aventó al suelo.

Plagg lo miraba sonriendo.

-¿Sabes? tus momentos de rabia, odio y furia son tan divertidos de ver.

-Cállate, no solo estoy enojado.

Plagg susurro.

-Es porque ese chico paliducho parece que sabe quién eres, ¿no?

Levantó su chaqueta del suelo, pero luego sacudió su cabeza.

-Sí, me preocupa que le diga a Bridgette.

-Tranquilo, no diré nada.

Félix se volteó tan bruscamente que su cuello tronó. Una vez girado observo que Nathaniel estaba parado y mirándolo; como si fuera lo más aburrido que había visto hasta ahora.

-Seguro que no te torciste nada? Tu cuello sonó muy fuerte.-dijo Nath con sorna.

Félix se sujetó el cuello mientras le lanzaba la mirada más fría que había hecho en su vida. Ni siquiera a su padre le había visto así jamás.

-Entonces, ¿Qué? ¿Me cubrirás? ¿cree que te voy a creer?

-Solamente lo sospechaba, pero ahora lo confirmo.

-¿Quieres decir que… no sabías quién era?

-No

Félix se sentía un estúpido. Acabada de delatarse, el mismo, para variar. Pero… volteó a ver a Nathaniel y una ira lo embargó. No entendía ese sentimiento.

-Bueno mocoso.- la voz de Plagg resonó en la azotea.- ¿vas a protegernos? ¿A delatarnos? ¿Qué es lo que piensas hacer?

Nathaniel lo miro. Pensaba. ¿Qué podría hacer? Se divertiría mucho al ver la cara de Félix cuando Bridgette se enterara. Pero… sabía la expresión que haría ella. Y eso lo mataría. Pues ella confía en él plenamente. por mucho que él lo odie, ella lo ama con toda su alma.

Suspiró. Su corazón blando le traería problemas tarde o temprano. Miró a Félix.

Ambos se mataban con la mirada. Era obvio que se odiaban.

-No hare nada. Me dolerá más a mí que a ti si ella supiera.

Se dio la media vuelta y se fue. Dejando a Félix solo con Plagg.

El gato lo miró.

-Bueno, parece que se resolvió un problema.

Pero el rubio no respondió. No se movía, solo temblaba. Plagg se acercó para ver que le sucedía. Se dio cuenta que Félix apretaba con furia sus dientes y manos.

¿Qué se creía ese al hablar de Bridgette como si fueran grandes amigos? ¡Pero si no podía ni hablar cuando ella estaba enfrente! ¡Maldito mocoso de mierda!

Plagg sonrió.

-Ay, tus celos son tan divertidos….

Félix ladeó la cabeza y entornó los ojos.

-Cállate.

Una vez de vuelta a la enfermería. Félix observó que el cabeza de jitomate no estaba.

-¿Y el cabe… y Nathaniel?

Bridgette lo miro y se sonrojó. Félix se veía increíblemente apuesto. Su cabello revuelto, su ropa un poco desarreglada y esa mirada en sus ojos era tan… suspiró.

Félix la miraba esperando la respuesta. Pero se rindió al ver que el mechón que le sobresalía de la cabeza se convertía en un corazón. Suspiró y se acercó a ella.

-Bridgette, quiero preguntarte algo.

.Si, me casaré contigo.

-Bien, espera…¿Qué?- Félix cerró los ojos, había olvidado como era esa chica-. No es eso.

-¿Quieres saber cuántos hijos tendremos?

-¡Tampoco es eso¡

Suspiró. Le sujeto los hombros y se acercó a su rostro. Poniendo tensa a Bridgette, que empezaba a sentir que algo andaba mal.

-Quisiera saber por qué tu tío está cuidándote. ¿Y tus padres?

La pregunta tensó aún más a Brid. Y Félix lo notó. Pues sus ojos se comenzaban a ver acuosos.

-Es…Mi papá.

Con esas palabras captó la atención total del ojiazul.

-¿Sucede algo con él?

Brid se recargó en su hombro. Tenía que sincerarse con él, además; necesitaba a alguien más para que la consolara. No se bastaba con Tikki. Y quien mejor que el hombre que ama.

-Esta…muy enfermo. Y…yo no sé qué hacer. En París no podían curarle; él y mi madre tenían que irse a Barcelona. Mama pensaba llevarme con ella, para que no estuviera sola. Pero la convencí, ella estaba muy angustiada. No quería causarle más problemas. Y el único que me podía cuidar era mi tío, pero…

-¿No crees que eso fue mala idea?

Ella no respondió. Y el no insistió.

Félix suspiró; no iba a ser fácil lo de sincerarse siendo amable. Le dolía el hombro. Y se estaba cansando. Pensaba en una forma de quitársela de encima cuando sintió mojado en su hombro. La volteó a ver... Y luego, el pánico lo inundó.

Bridgette estaba llorando. Félix no sabía qué hacer. ¿La debía abrazar? ¿Apapachar? ¿No hacer nada?

Finalmente acercó sus manos a la espalda de Brid, y le acarició ésta.

Bridgette lo abrazó con fuerza.

-Lo siento-. Susurró en el oído a Félix- ¿Me permites ser débil por unos momentos?

Aquello no se lo esperaba, pero era la mejor manera de que ella se desahogara.

-Claro-. Sonrió.

Bridgette lloró hasta que sus pulmones le indicaban que parara.

Se acomodó en la cama y le sonrió a Félix, el cual estaba como si nunca hubiera pasado nada. Como engañan las apariencias.

-Gracias por estar aquí.

-No te preocupes.- este le sonrió a Bridgette sabiendo la reacción que tendría sobre ella.

Y como era de esperarse, ésta se sonrojó y su mechón se volvió un corazón.

Félix observó el reloj que siempre tenía en la muñeca. Eran las 5:30 pm.

Se levantó y tomó su mochila, atrayendo la atención de Bridgette.

-Es hora de irnos.

-Cierto.

Bridgette se levantaba de la cama cuando reparó en algo.

-Oye, Félix- este no la miró, pero se detuvo para indicarle que la escuchaba-No es por molestarte ni nada, pero… ¿dónde estabas cuando Chat Noir me vino a visitar?

Estaba a espaldas de ella, por lo que no vio la cara de pánico de Félix.

-Estaba con la profesora. Me la encontré y me preguntó dónde había estado.

-Ah, claro.

Pero Bridgette sabía que estaba mintiendo, pues la profesora había venido a verla además de venir por Nath. Y ella en ningún momento mencionó a Félix. Pues ella le había preguntado por él. Y le interesaba la reacción de Nath cuando preguntó por él. Nath sonrió y se levantó diciendo que iba al baño. Cuando volvió, estaba muy contento.

Tal parecía que Félix le estaba escondiendo cosas. Eso le preocupaba, significaba que ella no sabía todo sobre él. Siguieron caminando hasta llegar a la entrada de la escuela. Fue entonces que ella le planteó una idea que le estaba surgiendo.

-Félix, quiero hacer algo contigo.

Este la miró. Era inusual que ella le dijera algo con tanta confianza, como si en ese momento fuera Ladybug. Ese pensamiento le hizo sonreír. Pero rápidamente se recompuso.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Me gustaría hacer un pacto contigo.

-¿Un pacto?

-Si, de esa forma nos contaremos nuestros problemas; ya sea amorosos, familiares, o algo asi… -la confianza de Bridgette se iba mientras veía a los ojos a el rubio.

Félix no sonreía, no hablaba, no decía nada, y eso asustaba a Bridgette.

-Suena bien.

La respuesta no la esperaba. Eso era evidente.

Bridgette abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

-¿Aceptas?

-Creo que eso es lo que dije.

Bridgette asintió con la cabeza muy emocionada.

-¡Claro, eso dijiste!

Justo en ese momento comenzó a llover.

Ambos alzaron la mirada a cielo. Félix se volteó a su mochila y saco un paraguas.

Lo abrió y se tapó con él.

-Será mejor que corras hasta tu casa.

Y sin más, se fue hasta su auto, dejando a Bridgette con la boca abierta.

Una vez en el auto. Félix se volteó a ver a Bridgette, y no se sorprendió al verla saltando de alegría, o euforia, quien sabe.

-¡FELIX SE PREOCUPA POR MI! ¡FELIX SE PREOCUPA POR MI!

-A la casa- le dijo a su chofer.

En el transcurso, Félix no pudo evitar sonreír. Pero Plagg no estaba muy contento que digamos.

Una vez en su habitación, Plagg salió y lo confrontó.

-Eres un idiota, Félix.

-¿Y ahora que hice?

-¿Enserio me lo preguntas? ¡Solo un idiota como tu deja a una chica en la lluvia y le dice que se vaya a su casa corriendo!

-Ella sabe que no pensaba llevarla a su casa.

-Pero debiste insinuarlo.- Plagg suspiró.- Creeme que no entiendo que ve ella en ti.

-Vamos Plagg, cálmate, mejor vámonos a la cama. Mañana será un dia muy ocupado.


	4. Conociéndonos

**¡Doy verguenza, lo sé! !No merezco seguir aquí, tambien! nah... me adoran, lo se (quiero creerlo).**

 **¿Me extrañaron, mis amados humanos?**

 **Y como se que no he subido capitulos recientemente... !le traigo capitulo nuevo¡ (aplausos)**

 **Y... pido en sus reviews me digan que tal estuvieron. y si quieren (plan reina), acepto ideas.**

 **Y sin más por el momento, les dejo disfrutar del capítulo.**

Félix se levantó temprano. Sabía que ese sería un día atrejeado. Miro al despertador y sonrió satisfecho. Las 4: 00 AM. Por lo tanto, levantó a Plagg de su almohada, aunque a decir verdad, fue un poco brusco.

-¡Ey, tenía un agradable sueño!- replico el gato negro.

-Claro que no, probablemente soñabas con Camembert.

-No negaré que amo el Camembert, pero no soñaba con eso.

-¿En serio? –Félix no le creía ni una palabra, pero si le dio curiosidad, ¿Con que soñaba sino era con ese queso apestoso?

-Si, pero no te diré, tienes cara de querer saberlo.

Mierda, le había pillado.

-Como sea, levántate.

-¿A dónde iremos?

-A visitar a alguien.- dijo sonriendo

Bridgette se levantó temprano. Tenía varias ojeras, deseaba volver a dormir. Anoche no había dormido lo suficiente. El mero hecho de pensar que Félix se preocupara por ella la hacía sonreír. Pero su sonrisa se esfumaba en cuanto pensaba en Chat.

Eso la enojaba. ¿Qué derecho tenía ese de meterse en su vida? Claro, había que comprender que era su compañera, pero…

Bridgette solo cerró los ojos. Las preocupaciones no cesaban. Los Akumas se estaban volviendo cada vez más agresivos. Por no mencionar que no sabían quién era Papillon. Y el hecho de que Chat sabía quién era en su identidad secreta le frustraba aún más. Se sujetó la cabeza y suspiro.

Tikki se acercó a ella preocupada.

-Brid, ¿está todo bien?

-No Tikki, nada está bien. ¿Cómo pude ser tan descuidada? ¿Y si Chat no hubiera estado ahí? ¿Y si Papillon se hubiera enterado?

-Pero para eso tienes a tu compañero. Sé que es difícil de aceptarlo. Pero no puedes solo estancarte en ello. Sigue adelante. Confía en él. Aunque no me agrade demasiado…

Bridgette le miro curiosa. Era la primera vez que escuchaba que a Tikki no le agradara alguien que no fuera Chloé.

-¿Y eso? ¿Te trató mal cuando me desmayé?

-No… pero algo en él me dice que no es buena idea confiarle tantas cosas.

-¿Sientes algo malo cuando está cerca de ti?

-Algo así. Siento mucha ira acumulada. No me sorprendería que un día fueres akumatizado. –Bridgette parecía no entender, así que Tikki decidió contarle lo que sintió ese día- Ese día cuando te desmayaste… ¿Recuerdas por qué te desmayaste?

La pregunta sacó de onda a Bridgette al mismo tiempo que se estremecía al recordarlo.

-Sí, fue por un golpe que me dio un akuma.

Tikki la miro con tristeza.

-Y sabes por qué el Lucky Charm no pudo curarte?

Bridgette desvió la mirada de su kwami.

-Bridgette…- insistió Tikki.

-Lo se… -le cortó Brid- No me molestes con eso.

Se levantó de la cama y se acercó a su tocador. Tikki la miro enojada.

-Bridgette, tienes que ponerle un alto a tu tío, esto ha llegado muy lejos. ¡Solo mírate! No quiero verte así.-terminó Tikki con un tono lastimero.

Bridgette se vio en el espejo. Era verdad. Los moretones estaban ocultos tras una capa de maquillaje. Tendría que ponerse un pantalón para ocultar la herida en la entrepierna, pues como llego tarde, su tío le lanzo una botella rota que le dio en dicho lugar. Y se puso una venta en el cuello, pues, no bastándose con eso, se acercó y casi le estranguló. De no ser porque en ese momento entró la novia de su tío. Y la salvó. Acto seguido, se puso a discutir con él.

-Bridgette, creo que es mejor que no vayas a le escuela,

-¿Y quedarme aquí con mi tío? No, prefiero estar en la escuela.

-Tienes toda la razón, my lady.

Bridgette y Tikki se sobresaltaron. Voltearon a la ventana y ahí estaba un gato negro. Sonriéndoles como su fuera el galán de la noche.

-Chat, ¿Hace cuánto estas aquí?-pregunto Bridgette

Este se acercó sutilmente a ella; esta no le quitaba la vista de encima.

Dos pares de ojos azules se miraban. Chocaban miradas.

Parecían la presa y el depredador. Tikki suspiro. Era mejor irse a dormir.

Bridgette se alejaba de Chat. Este se aceraba más.

Entonces chat toco el cuello de Bridgette y esta palideció.

Había olvidado la venta que traía puesta.

-¿Qué te pasó?

-Da…-susurro Brid

-¿Perdón? No te escuché.- insistió Chat.

-Nada….

-Claro, y yo soy tu amante. ¿Qué te pasó?

Bridgette bajo la vista, no quería verlo. Sabía cómo estaba. Sus hermosos ojos azules estarían furiosos…. Espera, ¿Hermosos?

Chat alzo una ceja. Creía haber escuchado mal.

-My, lady, ¿podrías repetir eso?

Bridgette alzo la vista, olvidándose de lo que pensó apenas unos segundos.

-¿Repetir "que"?

Chat alzó ambas cejas. ¿No se había dado cuenta? Sonrió ante el encanto de la peliazul.

-Dijiste que mis hermosos ojos azules estarían furiosos.

Bridgette lo miro sin entender por unos instantes. Luego, se sonrojó a más no poder.

-E…Yo… pu-pues…..- no podía creerlo, ¿había pensado en voz alta?

Chat disfrutaba de cada momento. Pero su sonrisa se borró al ver los vendajes en el cuello de su hermosa lady.

-Oye, ¿sabías que los gatos olemos las mentiras?

-¿Y a qué viene eso?

-Sé que no me quieres decir la causa de tus nuevas heridas, aunque ambos sabemos que ya lo sé.

La chica volvió a bajar la mirada; le daba mucha vergüenza que Chat la viera en ese estado. Pero…

-¿Sabes?, Tikki me dijo que debía confiar en ti.

-¿Y no lo hacías antes?- se burló Chat, divertido.

-Síguete burlando, minino. Vas a ver que no durarás sin mi.- sonrió sarcástica.

Chat sonrió, le gustaba esa Bridgette. ¿Cómo había podido perderse de su personalidad? Aunque claro, nadie dudaría de su manera de pensar si todo el día te estaba acosando una chica que era la hija de la desesperación.

-Vamos, my lady. Creo que es hora de que nos pongamos serios.- dijo adoptando una postura de ataque.

Bridgette se estaba divirtiendo, no lo podía negar. Le sonrió a Chat.

-Adelante, gatito, no me lograras tocar ni un pelo.

Chat saltó. Bridgette soltó un grito. El gato la rodeó. La tomo distraída.

Logro sujetarla y tirarla a la cama.

Se acercó a su oreja y le susurro suavemente, provocando un estremecimiento en la chica.

-¿Qué pasó con "no me lograras tocar ni un pelo"?

-Cállate.

Ambos se miraron por unos segundos. Luego, ella empezó a reír.

Hacía mucho que no lo hacía. Se sentía en paz. Chat lograba hacerla sonreír genuinamente. Solo conocía a alguien más que lo lograba. Y esa persona estaba en su casa de mansión. Probablemente durmiendo todavía.

Chat la miraba, amaba verla sonreír. No llevaba ni una semana de descubrir su identidad, y sentía que debía protegerla. Quizá se debía a el hecho de que en esa forma, ambos podían ser ellos realmente sin mascara; en sentido figurativo para él. Los acomodó de lado y se recostó como gato en las piernas de la chica.

Levanto su mano y acarició la mejilla de Bridgette sobresaltándola.

-¿Chat, que sucede?

Este no respondía, lo cual alertó a la chica. Se acercó más a la cara de este y le examinó los ojos.

-Responde…

Chat en un rápido movimiento le robó un beso casto. Dejando a Bridgette atónita. Sonrió.

-Mi lady, ¿sabes cuándo te he amado?

Bridgette lo miro cansada.

-Chat, ¿sabes cuantas veces hemos tenido esta plática?

-Sí, pero…

-Ya te lo dije, solo estás enamorado de una ilusión. La Ladybug que conoces solo es una fachada. La real es una chica que acosa, se obsesiona y se enamora de cosas completamente imposibles.

Chat sabía que hablaba de él. Sabía de sobra como era ella en realidad. Pero le dio curiosidad saber que pensaba de él. Fuera de todo, de la escuela, del modelaje. Y que mejor oportunidad que esta.

-¿A qué te refieres con cosas imposibles?

-Ah, cierto, no te lo he dicho.- al ver la cara de duda de Chat, esta sonrió. "Este chico tiene un don para hacerme sonreír cuando no quiero hacerlo", pensó.

-Estoy perdidamente enamorada de un chico popular.

-¿La típica situación?- dijo con sorna Chat

-Cállate, o no te sigo contando.-amenazó Brid

Chat hizo la señal de cierre cerrado.

-Bueno, el punto es que él va a mi salón, mas sin embargo, no me puedo acercar a él. Es como si pusiera una barrera. Me llama la atención algunas cosas que hace con sus manos, ¿sabes?, es como si estuviera a punto de atacar algo, aunque solo lo hace cuando se enoja. Aunque eso es bastante común- rio- Tengo la ligera sospecha de que tiene miedo de algo, pero no sé a qué.

Chat solo la miro. Estaba sorprendido, que ella se figara en esos pequeños detalles. Y al mismo tiempo se alertó, eso era acoso extremo.

-¿Pero qué te gusta de el? Por lo que me cuentas, es mala onda y suena un poco desagradable.- La pregunta la tenía rondando por su cabeza desde la noche anterior, cuando Plagg lo dijo.

-Oye, no lo insultes.

-¿Perdón?- dijo ingenuamente.

-No importa, muchas personas me lo han preguntado antes.

-¿Y…?

-Pues… ¿te digo la verdad? Cuando llegue aquí de China…

-Alto, ¿vivías en China?- Chat se quedó incrédulo.

-Si… pero mamá quería que viviera en el lugar donde conoció a papá. Así que venimos aquí. Yo aún tenía 8 años, por lo tanto no conocía el lugar. Un día, mamá y yo salimos a explorar, y yo…

-Te perdiste- chat estaba sonriendo, imaginando a una Bridgette pequeña y perdida. La escena le dio ternura.

-Si- Bridgette entrecerró sus ojos, sospechaba de esa sonrisa.- me perdí cerca de la mansión de los Agreste. Lloraba y estaba asustada. No sabía dónde estaba. Así que me senté en el suelo y me quede así hasta que un niño rubio de ojos azules se acercó a mí.

"¿Estas perdida? ¿Quieres que te ayude?" me preguntó, claro que en ese entonces solo sabía hablar mandarín, así que no le respondí.

Después una hermosa mujer se acercó a nosotros y empezó a llamar al niño.

"Félix, te dije que no te alejaras tanto de la casa"

"Mamá, esta jovencita está perdida" (QUIEN LO VIERA TAN EDUCADO XD)

"¡Oh, vaya! ¿Estás bien, pequeña?

Yo le pregunte en chino si no sabía dónde estaba la panadería de los Dupaín-Cheng, pues ahí vivía.

-Recuerdo la cara de Félix- dijo Bridgette sonriendo tiernamente- no sabía nada de lo que había dicho. Pero su madre sí.

"Esa mujer era tan amable, tan hermosa, tenía una voz tan dulce y unos ojos…. Eran encantadores. Te calmabas solo viéndola, en serio; ese día la señora Agreste y su hijo me acompañaron hasta la panadería donde mi madre me buscaba desesperada. Cuando la vi, me eché a correr a sus brazos, lloraba a mares, mi madre agradeció mil y una veces a la señora Agreste. Ese día ellas se volvieron muy amigas. Yo era muy tímida. Félix quería hablar conmigo, pero como yo no sabía el francés, él se dedicó a aprender chino. Aun ahora lo estudia. Pero, ¿sabes? Todo iba bien, no tenía problemas, pero eso cambio el día en que el conocí a mi pero enemiga"

-¿Hablas de…?

-Sí, hablo de Chloé Burgeous. La hija mimada del alcalde. El padre de Félix quería que él y esa chica se llegaran a enamorar. De esa forma, el señor Agreste tendría la ciudad de Paris en sus manos. Su esposa no estaba de acuerdo, ella creía que el amor tenía que ser puro y verdadero. Algo bueno, es que parecía que a Félix no le agradaba la presencia de Chloé. Todo estaba bien, claro, tenia que soportar las burlas de Chloé, pues ella estaba siempre en las mismas clases que ella. Pero… un día, hubo un accidente.

Chat sintió un nudo en la garganta, ese día perdió a la única luz en su vida.

-La señora Agreste estaba de viaje por su trabajo, era la anterior modelo del señor Agreste, y al perderla en ese accidente de avión… tanto el señor Agreste como Félix… se fueron con ella. Félix perdió el brillo en sus ojos, así como su amabilidad, su alegría y sus sentimientos. El señor Agreste de por si era un poco estricto, cuando ella murió…se volvió alguien sin sentimientos, parecía peor que el hielo. La siguiente vez que vi a Félix, no me reconoció, supongo que borro los recuerdos de cuando estaba con su madre, no lo sé. Su mirada me asustó, pero…- Bridgette cerró los ojos y sonrió, pero siguió contando- Yo sé que algún día volverá a ser amable. Cuando lo molesto, porque sé que lo molesto, expresa sus sentimientos aunque sea un poco. Eso me alegra, significa que no lo he perdido aun.

Bridgette abrió los ojos y le sonrió más abiertamente a Chat.

-¿Esperabas algo así?

-Francamente… no sé qué pensar… tu historia es…

Bridgette no dejaba de sonreír.

-Chat, es hora de que me vaya a arreglar, e irme a la escuela. Vete.

Chat se levantó.

-De acuerdo

Bridgette se sorprendió, la verdad esperaba tener que discutir con él, pero bueno.

Chat se acercó a Bridgette y le levanto el mentón.

-Te veré mas tarde.

-Si como no…

-créeme, más de lo que te imaginas.

La respuesta dejo confundida a Bridgette.

-¿De que hablas?

-De nada- chat se robo otro beso a Bridgette- Hasta luego, my lady.

Y sin mas, se fue.

Bridgette inhaló aire. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que lo estaba aguantando.

Chat siempre le estaba coqueteando, entonces, ¿Por qué ahora se sentía mas vulnerable? Tal vez estuviera enferma o algo.

Se vistió, bajo a desayunar encontrando a su tio dormido en el suelo y a Violetta (la novia del tio) desayunando.

-Buenos dias.

Violetta solo levantó la mano.

Bridgette agarró un pan y salio de su casa directa a la escuela.

 **Lo sé, Lo sé, ¿por qué no había subido capitulo? Pues… por la Navidad, Año Nuevo, los Extraordinarios….**

 **Y ese fue le capitulo. Le pasado de Félix y Bridgette se ha revelado…. No, mentira, falta. ¿Con que soñaba Plagg? ¿Que siente Tikki acerca de Chat Noir? ¿Que paso con el tio de Bridgette?**

 **¿Qué tal estuvo el cap.? Espero sus reviews….**

 **¡Adiós Humanos mios!**


End file.
